The Alley
The Alley is the second mission in the original The Godfather: The Game. Synopsis Prelude Following the death of Johnny Trapani at the hands of Emilio Barzini and his henchmen, his son Aldo lost his way and became heavily involved with a criminal gang that operated out of Bowery. Concerned for his safety, his mother Serafina asked Don Vito Corleone for his help. A change of lifestyle Original edition Vito immediately dispatched his most trusted enforcer, Luca Brasi, to rescue Trapani from his new life. He discovered the young man in Little Italy, taking a fierce beating in a Bowery alley for demanding a cut from their latest heist since he was the getaway driver. Luca incapiacted the Bowery Gang Leader with a tire iron and proceded to kill him by bashing his head with it. He instructed Aldo to kill Stefano Gambaro while holding up his associate against the wall, so he could learn to defend himself. The other member met the same fate after Stefano's death. After dealing with them, Luca instructed him to always keep a map and notepad with him. He then instructed him to go take a rest at the Corleone safehouse at Grand Apartments. The following day, Luca told him, Aldo would learn how to be a proper enforcer. Xbox 360 version In the Xbox 360 version, four Bowery gang members are present while Aldo is beaten up. The fourth runs away upon spotting Luca Brasi coming for them. The leader is killed and Luca instructs Aldo on how to defend himself by fighting Stephano Gambaro, while holding up the third member against the wall. After Aldo kills both Gambaro and his other associate, the fourth gang member returns to the alley in a car, being accompanied by a Tattaglia soldato. Aldo can kill him as well while Luca shoots the Tattalgia member dead. Behind the scenes The title of the mission in The Godfather: The Don's Edition as well as the Blackhand Edition is Welcome To The Family. It takes place on a rooftop and much of the story is similar. Additionally, the gang leader can also be fought to in the Don and Blackhand editions. A crew member of Luca will accompany you to the safehouse. You can obtain $1,000 if you throw one of the thugs at the crate in the Bowery alley, allowing you to get a good amount of money early in the game. There is a bug in the original edition, allowing you to earn the reward for completing the mission again if you save at the Grand Apartments and reload at that point. Players: (Ceremony 1: The Wedding) Don Vito Corleone - Don Vito is taking a moment from his wedding responsibilities to help members of his extended family. The wedding marks the marriage of his daughter Connie to Carlo Rizzi. Luca Brasi - Even Michael Corleone refers to Luca Brasi as a "scary guy". Although his mumbling mannerisms mask an intelligent man, usually his presence is enough to do the talking. But not on this occasion. Saraphina Trapani - Although your mother is still beautiful, the last decade has been harrowing for her, and has left its mark. She summons the courage to plead with Don Vito for your safety. Tom Hagen - The informally adopted son of Don Vito, Hagen was found homeless by Sonny many years ago. Since his graduation from law school, he acts as the Don's consigliere. Players: (The Alley): Luca Brasi - When executing a favor for Don Corleone, Luca Brasi uses unsubtle, slightly ponderous, but ultimately successful methods. Expect no less on this occasion. Category:Game Missions Category:Video game events